


The Heart Stone

by BlueSkyHeadLeft010



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Aaarrrggh is called Arrgh, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, I decided to have some fun with the story, I have some theories on Jim's Dad, Kidnapping, Takes places at the end of S2, You're welcome all you crazy fandoms, because I didn't want to have to type that out everytime, more tags to come, ohohoho prepare for things to happen, s2 spoilers, troll!jim, welcome to fandom hell, yes Jim becomes a troll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSkyHeadLeft010/pseuds/BlueSkyHeadLeft010
Summary: There were some things that had changed since the escape from Gunmar at Trollmarket. For one, Blinky was selected to lead, since Vendel’s unfortunate demise; and two, Claire had nearly destroyed her soul helping everyone escape Gunmar’s army.Even stranger was Jim.





	1. Prologue: The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhhh my crabapples guys, here I am again writing another Au that y'all seem thirsty to read.
> 
> So this is my take on the ending of Season 2, cuz I've had some theories :), with an added dose of Troll!Jim just for good measure.  
> I'm going to be honest with you, I have no idea where I'm going with this but it's going to be somewhere. It might be down a rabbit-hole, but I freaking fell in love with this show and darn it if I didn't write something for it.
> 
> Regular ships are in this. I have no idea to write any type of long-term relationship, but I'll be darned if that doesn't stop me from throwing all the angst you guys' way.
> 
> So sit back and enjoy, while all hell breaks loose. (:

               There were some things that had changed since the escape from Gunmar at Trollmarket. For one, Blinky was selected to lead, since Vendel’s unfortunate demise; and two, Claire had nearly destroyed her soul helping everyone escape Gunmar’s army.   ~~~~

Even stranger was Jim. Since the danger had passed for the moment, Eli and Steven had been hounding him, and well, anyone who gave them more than five minutes of attention, about what exactly was the most effective way to kill a Creepslayer. Jim took it all in stride, not interrupting them once before Arrgh and Toby finally managed to corral them towards Blinky, with promises of questions getting answered.

               This wasn’t how Jim operated. Claire knew that from the countless battles she’d faced beside him. He was hiding something. His left eye was crinkled slightly, indicating a physical need to repress an emotion, and his smile was stretched too thin to be considered genuine.

               Using the opportunity, Claire walked over to where he was standing and put a hand on his shoulder. Jim flinched slightly, as if startled, before his eyes found hers and his muscles relaxed automatically.

               “Hey, you okay?” She asked calmly, not wanting to push him any further than she needed to for the moment. There would be time for processing things later when they were home, safely tucked underneath their sheets already for a well-deserved rest.

               “Yeah, just a little sore from fighting all evening.” Jim chuckled, but Claire didn’t buy it completely. “Are you okay? You were really pale looking when Arrgh was carrying you.” Jim asked looking at her worriedly, as Claire could tell he was diverting the subject.

               She flexed a stiff shoulder blade and felt it pop back into place as she let out a content sigh. “Nothing Power Drinks can’t fix.” She joked as she watches the tension on his face vanish when he laughed.

               “I suppose so.” He grinned, as Blinky made his way back with the rest of the crew, and the Creepslayers   ̶Claire didn’t think she’d be used to saying that for a while  ̶, and smiled when his six eyes found Jim.

               “I have discussed with Arrgh and some others that it would be best to find somewhere safer to reside for the moment until we can deal with Gunmar better.” Blinky explained, “We will leave around midnight for some nearby caves Arrgh spotted on his unofficial scouting mission, and reconvene after school; if no one has any complaints.” He crossed his arms as Jim nodded in agreement.

               “You’re the boss Blinky. I’ll see you later.” Jim smiled, but Claire caught the way he did. Again, his left eye was crinkled slightly, making her feel uneasy.

               “Safe travels Master Jim!” Blinky saluted, as Jim returned it with one of his own as Claire and Toby followed him up the hill.

               “You staying behind tonight Wingman?” Toby called out to the larger troll, as Arrgh turned around.

               “Must, protect, others.” He grunted in broken English as he looked up to Toby. “Gunmar, still, out, hunting.” And with that he turned back around, a determined look chiseled in his features as he went deeper into the forest.

               “Okay Wingman! Keep it crispy!” He waved as Jim snorted a bit and playfully punched his shoulder.

               “Are you seriously still using that catchphrase?” He smirked as Toby smugly looked up at him.

               “I’ll have you know that as the Duke of Arcadia, _crrrispy_ ~ is trending on my official blog.” He said proudly as he pulled out his phone and waved it in Jim’s face. Claire rolled her eyes.

               “And how does Darci feel about it?” She smirked as Toby froze and chuckled sheepishly.

               “She uh-, well, she uh, doesn’t know yet.” He said as both Jim and Claire laughed.

               Jim scratched his neck for a second and then yawned. “Well if I’m going to keep crispy, I’d better hit the hay.” He joked tiredly as Claire noticed the bags under his eyes. Spending the night suspended above the ground in a metal cage was not the best way to sleep.

               “Same. I’ll text you guys in the morning before school so we can meet up. Good night guys.” Claire waved as she turned to the left and began walking away towards home.

               “Night Claire!” Jim called back as Claire gave him a small grin and began running down the street.

               Toby leaned on Jim’s leg. “Dude, I wish I had a girl who would give up her life for me.” He said wistful, as Jim sputtered for a second and Toby laughed, running away before Jim could give chase.

* * *

 

               Jim hadn’t told anyone what he’d seen down in the pit that night. He came home to an empty house, fighting a sigh from escaping him as he thought about how Draal would usually come greet him if his mom wasn’t home, and locked the door behind him as he walked upstairs.

               It had been a quite a day. The last thing he wanted to do was go to bed with a gloomy mind. Instead, he turned his mind to happier times as he brushed his teeth, thinking back to the toothy grin Blinky gave him as he helped him build a Vespa, and the laughter Toby made when they were doing something incredibly dangerous yet, managing to have fun at the same time.

               He thought of Claire and how incredibly beautiful she was, not just on the outside, but also on the in. Blinky likely could see how easily he melted into her whenever she was around, and today was no exception. She’d nearly died saving all of them, and she didn’t have an ounce of regret. Seeing her like that, all pale and curled up into Arrgh’s paw like a helpless-… His grimaced, shaking his head as he cast the image from his head. It made his heart curdle in fear.

               He would never say it aloud, but he missed the way she had kissed him on the cheek that day they were dealing with the Amulet’s clones. She’d called him her boyfriend and giggled. Jim knew he was sunk when he heard that.

               Yes, Jim Lake Jr. was in love with Claire Nuñez, and he would die before he saw her hurt again.

               Wiping his face one last time, Jim tossed the cloth he’d been using in the laundry bin and stretched his limbs before letting out a rather loud yawn. He joints popped in response as he fished for the edge of his sheet and hopped in.

               He was especially tired tonight, and his body hummed in agreement.

               Tomorrow was going to be a better day. He could feel it in his bones.


	2. Chapter 1: Regroup, Rebuild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team helps Trollmarket move into their new home, and they discuss what to do about Gunmar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with an update!  
> Did you guys know there is little, to no information listed on the internet about Horngazels? You know, the orange crystal thing used to in and out of Trollmarket? No? Me either. I had to look up a transcript to figure this out. :U
> 
> Having said that, I'm sure you guys will notice all the nods to the show I put in this chapter. (I think I'm gonna cry at how many hours I spent trying to find all this relevant information ;A;')  
> Anyways, I did fudge the Triumbric Stones prophecy just a tad to better suit the needs of this Au, so if you're confused it's probably because of that.  
> Don't worry, Troll Jim will come in time. First we gotta build up the angst. ;3  
> \-------------  
> I'm so proud of myself you guys! I actually spent my free time this weekend figuring out where I wanted to go with this au and wrote out a guideline of events to come. So if things seem a little strange it's because it has a darn good plot reason for being so. EVERYTHING is relevant. >:3  
> \-------------  
> [Italics represent thought bubbles and dream sequences!]

_He was in the pit again, fighting that thing…_

_It swung at him with its sword, revealing a set of fangs grinning back at him as Jim parried at the last moment while they leaped. Jim was ready this time, calling out his dual blades as he flung them at the being, narrowly missing by an inch as they landed and rolled. A low growl emanates from it as it stands up, drawing out its own pair of dual blades and flinging them at Jim._

_Jim summoned his shield, the blades bouncing off as they returned to the sender._

_“Is that all you got?!” Jim panted, his breath sounding ragged and harsh as a layer of sweat ran down his brow._

_The creature roared as it lunged forwards and Jim put the shield between them. They fell, faces inches apart from each other as the being snarled and flicked spit on him as Jim reflexively winced._

_Whatever this thing was, he could barely see it. He could tell it had an outline similar in height to his own, but his sword only illuminated so much._

_Again, more growling, but this time Jim could tell something in its demeanor had changed. It yanked the shield from his grip suddenly, sending it skittering away as it vanished in a wisp of blue light and Jim crossed his arms to block another blow._

_The hits hurt, and he swore he felt a bone fracture somewhere, but this admittedly wasn’t as painful as when Draal actually hit him._

_Claws lashed out too close to his throat as Jim reflexively flipped backward, pulling off an impressive handstand, as he landed a little rough on the ground._

_“Not one for conversations much, huh?” Jim huffed, his legs trembling a bit in his exhaustion but he refused to give in. He could make a jawline out, highlighted by the red glow of a familiar looking object on its chest mirroring his own. He didn’t need to see the eyes or really anything else to know who he was facing._

_Smirking with a slight underbite on the right, the shadow version of himself summoned his blade and swung. Jim returned it with his own blade._

_The time for banter was over. Clearly only one would escape this conflict alive, and Jim swore he’d be the one._

_Of course, fate had other ideas._

_Sliding the red sword down closer towards Jim's hilt, his shadow tapped the handle roughly and jerked it out of Jim’s grip as he stared in surprise, dumbfounded before he stuck. They were close to each other again. One holy warrior of the day and one damned knight of the night locked in combat as the black pawn moved forwards._

_By the time Jim had figured out that the shadow intended to lunge right for the throat, he’d already moved, inches away from becoming the winner as Jim’s vision narrowed in on the enemy and-_

Jim screamed, flailing in bed as his heart raced and his left hand smacked into something.

“Ah! Ow, ow, that was my nose.” Barbra groaned, as she backed up and pinched the bridge of her nose to stave off the pain.

“Mom…” Jim blinked awake as the nightmare quickly vanished from his thoughts, replaced with concern over his parent.

“If I’d known this was going to happen, I’d have knocked.” Barbra sighed, as she continued to hold her nose as Jim grimaced.

 “Sorry, I had a… A nightmare.” Jim explained as he looked at her confused, “Uh, did you need something?” He asked, his hand gripping something smooth under his sheets as he hastily slid the amulet under his pillow.

“It’s almost time for school and you weren’t up. I was worried.” Barbra frowned, in a rare non-disappointed/frustrated way. “You were mumbling in your sleep.” She lowered her voice as she said this.

“Really? I don’t remember much about what I was dreaming.” Jim said innocently as his eyes darted back to his pillow before he looked back at his mom.

“If you ever want to talk about it…" Barbra paused, "I’m here if you need me." She said, as the pain on her face ebbed and she smiled at Jim. “You keep that kind of thing up and you’ll become Arcadia’s next top boxer.” She playfully nudged Jim’s shoulder as he chuckled.

“Guess I’d better sign up then,” He teased, prompting another small chuckle from his mom, “Wouldn’t want to keep the fans waiting.” He grinned as Barbra finally got up off the bed and moved back over to the door.

“I’m sure they can wait. School’s in an hour by the way and I made pancakes.” She said as Jim inwardly groaned at the thought of having to endure another Barbra Lake specialty.

“Thanks, mom. I’ll be down a bit.” Jim said, as his mom closed the door after saying she loved him. Jim carefully slid the amulet out from under his pillow. “Why did you appear?” He whispered quietly as he thumbed the edge of it, feeling the places where the metal gave way to gaps and vice versa.

 Jim had a vague idea it had to do with him dreaming about fighting himself in the pit, the stress probably causing him to summon the amulet subconsciously, but the fact it had happened at all was the problem. All it would take would be one time that Barbra walks in on him having a nightmare and the secret would be out. Not that he had a problem telling his mother, he’d done it once already with the help of Strickler, but seeing the pain she had to go through just because she got involved in Trollhunter business wasn’t worth having her go through it again. _There might not be a second time I can save her_. He grimaced, sliding the amulet into his pack as he got up and changed clothing for the day.

* * *

The shrill sound of the end of day bell grated on Claire’s nerves as she bit back a hiss as her head pounded in agony.

“Finally, I’m ready for some action.” Toby sighed relieved as Claire wished she could share his enthusiasm. She’d been asleep since one that morning and it was seeping through her day life. Not that she had anything against her job, she just wished it had better hours. (Vendel would’ve laughed at her behavior, and Not-Enrique would’ve told her to stop being such whiny baby.)

Speaking of the changeling, she had to head home and pick him up. Even though she’d gotten her real brother back, Not-Enrique had been staying in her room frequently, transforming her once organized walk-in closet into a literal troll habitat, complete with soggy socks. She was grateful she was in charge of laundry. The thought of her parents discovering such a mess… It sent shivers down her spine.

Jim and Toby had agreed to meet her back at Arcadia forest later, Claire utilizing her shadow staff to cut the time it would take to walk, as she gathered anything she might need. She assumed the boys were doing something similar.

“Evenin’ sis, ready to go kick some hiney?” Not Enrique asked as she knocked on the closet door and the little changeling opened it.

“We’re not kicking anyone’s hiney, were just going to help Trollmarket find a better place to live,” Claire explained as the changeling hopped on her back as she summoned a portal.

“Awwww, not even a little tension?” He asked, “It be getting rather boring around here. I’m starving for somethin’ to happen.” Claire shook her head and chuckled, “Maybe next time.” She said encouragingly as they hopped through the portal and landed with ease near the edge of the forest.

“Hey.” Jim waved as he and Toby ran up to greet her.

“Hey.” Claire waved back as Not-Enrique hopped off her shoulder and joined them.

“So this is the place, huh?” Not-Enrique asked as they turned towards the entrance of a massive cave.

Claire studied it intently, “I didn’t know Arcadia even had a cave this big.” She said surprised.

“That’s because it doesn’t,” Blinky said from ahead of them as he stepped out of the cave into the light carrying a large yellow umbrella they’d had given him yesterday. The trio looked at the troll confused. “This is the work of illusion magic Bagdwella put together to shield any prying eye away from our temporary base.” Blinky quickly explained as the troll in question exited the entrance also carrying an umbrella. She smiled upon seeing the humans.

“It’s just a little something I had on me.” She said supercilious, “Some Snake Oil, aluminum powder, and a touch of wasp venom and we got a three-day illusion powerful enough to fool even the sharpest of eyes.” She explained as she failed to hide the grin on her face.

“The real entrance is just a little further ahead; mind your step on the way down,” Blinky explained as he helped the humans maneuver through the illusion and into the actual cave.

Blinky was right about being careful, Claire thought. The low ceiling staircase left them half the time hunched over, and the trolls weren’t faring much better. Poor Blinks had to get on his hands and knees at one point to even squeeze through.

“I’d say we’d take the time to chisel out a better entrance, but since this isn’t a permanent residence it’s rather moot to do so,” Blinky spoke between the discussions and grunting of navigating the cave.

“I like it. Makes me feel special.” Not-Enrique grinned as he clearly was enjoying everyone crouching down at his level. Everyone sent death glares his way before he quickly ran on ahead of them.

Eventually, the cave opened up, revealing the remaining survivors of Trollmarket moving around attending to things or snoozing on the ground. Clair spotted Arrgh on the right, his back to them as he appeared to be having a discussion with a few other trolls at a rock table. She couldn’t hear what was being said, but she could see more than a few troubled faces huddled over that way.

“Wingman!” Toby called as he ran towards the troll in question with his arms stretched out. Arrgh turned around quizzically at the sound of his name being called before he spotted the boy and a large smile revealed itself.

“Wing, man.” Arrgh repeated, as he quickly excused himself from the table and tromped over to hug Toby. They stayed like this for a bit before Arrgh eventually set Toby back on the ground and stood up to eye the others. Claire gave a friendly hello to Arrgh before turning to face the rest of her group.

“Blinky says you guys had some sort of idea about what Gunmar’s doing?” Jim asked Arrgh once everyone settled down and a few trolls helped put together a sort of ‘strategy table’ for the team to sit at. Not-Enrique hopped back up on Claire’s shoulder, much to her annoyance as he cracked a knowing grin at her as he made himself comfortable.

“Indeed, Master Jim. Gunmar has likely gone after the hearthstone situated in the center of Trollmarket by now, and according to a few trolls who were closest to Usurna when she announced Gunmar’s entrance, this is just the tip of the geode.” Blinky said as he emphasized his wording by pointing a claw down at the table.

“Gunmar, wants, blood, shed.” Arrgh replied, as Blinky’s ears lowered and he grimaced at Arrgh.

“More accurately, we believe he is attempting to ‘recruit’ as many trolls into his army before he lays waste to the surface,” Blinky explained in a less blunt manner.

“But how can he do that?” Toby asked looking confused, “Aren’t trolls, even those from the Darklands, weak to sunlight?”

“Especially those from the Darklands,” Blinky added, as everyone looked befuddled. “It is likely Gunmar has a plan to counter this, though I’m not aware of any spell, potion, or magical artifact that can grant full immunity to sunlight. Darkland trolls, or really any troll, that has been exposed to no lighting in over a decade become more susceptible to direct exposure of sunrays.” Blinky added, “Meaning they’d likely wait to attack at nighttime.” He explained.

“So, he could attack Arcadia at dawn,” Jim said as his eyes shifted back and forth across the table, the pieces coming together inside his mind.

“Possible. Though if Dictatious is still Gunamar’s right-hand man, then it may not be any time in the immediate future.” Blinky reassured.

“What has that got to do with anything?” Claire asked intrigued as Blinky looked away from her gaze uncertain.

“Likely, Gunmar will want to strike when it is most in his favor. My brother is known for surveying all he can about a problem before he decides upon a solution. Gunmar will hear him out before he decides what to do. For now, we must remain alert and on guard, until we can gather more clues about what they are doing.” He said as Arrgh nodded in agreement.

“Having said that,” Blinky’s frown shifted into a slight smirk as he eyed Jim and the other humans, “I spoke with a few others of Trollmarket, and we agreed it would be best to move a little west from here where the hills are much higher and a proper cave can be constructed.” He said as he tapped his large decorative shepherd's rod on the stone floor.

“That’s great you guys! What do we need to do to help?” Jim offered excitedly.

“Mmmmnn, move, cargo.” Arrgh grunted in thought as the humans sighed crestfallen.

“An excellent suggestion!” Blink clapped two of his hands together, “While we’re creating the entrance, we’ll need someone to make sure what little cargo we’ve collected is transported safely.” Blinky said as his eyes glazed over and he began muttering to himself.

“So, what kind of cargo are we talkin’ about?” Toby chuckled nervously. Arrgh gave him a wide grin.

* * *

Dwärkstones?!? You want us to haul a massive number of rock grenades up a mountain?!?” Toby huffed tiredly as he pushed another box onto a makeshift sled.

“Normally I’d say no, but considering the delicate nature of the equipment, coupled with the fact that it requires precision movement out here in direct sunlight, I’m entrusting you to deliver some of the most crucial cargo we have left,” Blinky said looking both relieved and trusting.

“Not that I’m complaining Blinky,” Claire piped in, “But couldn’t we just… I don’t know, move it when it’s nightfall?” She asked.

“Well sure, if you want splinters littering the entire forest!” Not-Enrique chirped as he poked his head overtop a crate. Blinky frowned at the changeling and picked him up by the scruff and set him aside.

“We may be able to move about in the dark, but that doesn’t mean we can always see what’s in front of us,” Blinky explained. “Moving it now, while most of Trollmarket is migrating to our new site, is the safest option. Don’t worry, we’ll be right behind you should anything go wrong!” Blinky said cheerfully as Toby just groaned.

Twenty minutes of loading rock grenades onto a sled later, and they were off. Blinky tagging behind them as Arrgh pulled the rope secured to the sled and Not-Enrique hitched a ride on it.

Claire was in charge of helping Toby keep the sled stable while they walked, and Jim was providing Arrgh insight in the directions he was moving to ensure they didn’t go over uneasy terrain.

They eventually made it to where the entrance of the new cave site was and Claire had to stop for a moment to admire the handiwork.

The entrance was small and unassuming, with a round wooden door carved to fit over the frame and troll lettering decorating the rim. Suffice to say it could still easily fit someone Arrgh’s size or a bit bigger through it, but definitely not someone like Gunmar.

Entering the cave there was another large metal door, looking freshly crafted judging the lack of scratches on it, that opened to Trollmarket properly as they all stepped inside.

“We’ve learned since the last time,” Blinky spoke as Claire looked at all the lanterns spiraling down from the ceiling, “This is our emergency exit in case of another invasion, so we don’t have to rely on horngazels solely. It is likely we’ll conceal the entrance proper given a few days’ time.” He said as they dropped off the cargo and Blinky lead them around a corner.

They entered a small sectioned off area of the cave via a shower curtain, into what Claire assumed was Blinky’s headquarters. “I’ve been doing some more research into the text about the triumbric stones from my little ‘notepad’ app on this cellular device, and noticed something odd.” Blinky frowned as he scrolled through the images on his phone.

“Three words are specifically scored with a small dot beside the letters, spelling out, in chronological order, _Daylight Forces Prevail.”_ Blinky showed everyone as he sighed and scratched his head. “I have no idea why these three words would be singled out, but I have the distinct feeling it will lead us to something Bodus wanted his readers to find out.” He said as he closed out the app.

“Daylight forces prevail,” Jim muttered as he stroked his chin.

“Sounds like a message of hope.” Claire chimed in as Blinky nodded.

“Indeed. I’m going to spend some time scoping out what I have stored of my texts here on my device and see if anything comes up.” Blinky said as he began hefting some stray objects and boxes about. “Keep an ear to the ground and an eye open just in case.” And with that, they were dismissed.

Arrgh bent over to sniff Jim as they left, making the boy awkwardly squawk in surprise as Toby asked what Arrgh was doing.

“Smells, weird.” Arrgh said, like that would explain things and Jim and Toby shared a look together.

“It’s probably just the sweat from working outside in the sun. I’ll go home and take a shower since I reek bad enough for Arrgh’s sense to pick up on to.” Jim laughed as he pulled out a horngazel and walked through the entrance.

The sun had already set by now, and the last slivers of color were all that remained.

Claire checked her clock and saw it was eight thirty.

“Shoot. My parents are gonna be home by nine, I’d better go.” Claire excused herself as everyone waved goodbye. She didn’t bother waiting for Not-Enrique to appear, figuring the little green troll could find his way back just fine.

“I’d better head home too.” Jim sighed, “Mom’s probably back home from work by now and I don’t need another lecture about staying out past curfew.” He grumbled. Toby looked at Jim worried.

“Or you could, I don’t know, just tell her the truth?” Toby offered as Jim scowled at him.

“I don’t think so.” Jim spoke, “You saws what happened with Strickler. The less she knows, the safer she is.” He explained.

“But Strickler’s not around anymore right? I mean, now’s the perfect chance to tell her! We could even go with you and show her Trollmarket 2.0!” Toby offered as Jim’s left eye twitched.

“No Tobes. Not right now.” He snapped, making Toby look slightly frightened as he took a few steps back closer towards Arrgh. Jim saw this and felt guilty.

“Look, Gunmar’s still after us and mom could end up being the next target if he finds out.” He huffed, “I can’t do that to her. Not after everything we’ve been through.” A stray tear flowed down his cheek.

Toby didn’t press the issue any further, “Okay man. We’ll just put that plan on the ol’ backburner yeah?” He chuckled sheepishly as Jim seemed to be recomposing himself. “You go get some rest. Tomorrow’s Saturday bro! Let’s go treat ourselves to some celebration milkshakes at Riley’s!” He grinned as Jim mimicked his enthusiasm.

“Yeah, okay. Sure, milkshakes at Riley’s tomorrow sounds like a plan.” He grinned back as Toby waved goodbye and both he and Arrgh headed back home.

Jim lingered a few minutes longer, pulling himself together as he steadied his breathing. “I promise once this is over, I’ll tell mom everything.” He swore to himself as he looked up at the night sky briefly before he started to walk back home.


	3. Chapter 2: The times they are a Changeling...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sorry, sorry! I slept in late!” Toby huffed as he rounded the corner of the building on his bike as the tension in Jim’s body eased.  
> He noticed the slightly frazzled look on Toby’s face and raised an eyebrow. “Did Arrgh try to groom you again?” He asked, holding back a chuckle as Toby groaned.  
> “Ugh, yes. He’s done this like, four times now. I’m gonna have to talk to him about it.” He frowned before looking fully at Jim’s outfit. “What’s with the getup? It’s not like it’s cold out.” Toby asked confused as Jim sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! This is the chapter in which things get cranked up to 11 in terms of plot so if you guys didn't think I meant Troll!Jim before, I REALLY meant Troll!Jim.  
> (But all good things to come in time. :3)
> 
> Anyways, sorry this took so long. I had to rewrite the dialog six or seven times because, apparently, I can't write conversations to save my life... :U
> 
> I am very glad everyone is liking the story so far, so I hope this chapter is enjoyable as well. :D  
> I actually ended up laughing writing some of the dialogue because, honestly, we all know so much about the lore of the Universe, but we have no idea what Jim's favorite food is! XD For the record, I made it Strawberry Milkshakes in this Au just so you know ;3
> 
> Hope you guys like the story! :3

Toby groaned at the sound of his alarm clock, pulling the covers closer to his head as he hit snooze.

“Mhmmmm, wake, up.” A gravely voice said as he felt a light shove on his shoulder. Tony groaned and huddled deeper into the covers.

“Wake.” The voice, Arrgh’s, repeated as he was shoved a little harsher.

“ _Arrgh…_ It’s Saturday,” Toby whined as his alarm went off once again and he hit snooze.

“Promised, Jim.” Arrgh reminded as he shoved Toby once more, pushing him nearly against the wall.

“Okay, I’m up!” Toby proclaimed as he sat up in his bed and Arrgh made a satisfied hum and moved closer. “Arrgh, don’t even think about it,” Toby warned as Arrgh smirked at him and blocked his exit. “Arrgh, _no!_ ” Toby yelped, as Argh now hovered over him and stuck out his tongue-

Only to comb over his cowlick.

Toby crossed his arms as he sat there, grunting and covered in drool, as Arrgh finished inspecting his hair and moved back. “Later you and me are gonna have a talk about what constitutes as appropriate roommate behavior,” Toby warned as he walked to the bathroom and Arrgh chuckled after he shut the door.

* * *

 

Jim’s eye twitched.

Toby was late for their milkshakes at Riley’s, and he really, _really_ needed him to get here quickly.

It was normal for Toby to arrive late for one reason or another, but did today have to be that day?

Tugging on the long-sleeved coat he chose to wear today over his typical outfit, Jim thought back to what had happened since yesterday evening.

 

 

 

As expected, Barbra was home when he got there and they’d had another verbal disagreement.

 _“Another late night camping trip with friends?”_ _Barbra asked as she crossed her arms and stared down at him._

_“I’m not in the mood to talk about it.” Jim frowned, shoulders sagging as he slung his backpack to the side away from the door._

_“Jim,” Barbra’s tone warned, “It’s my right as your parent, your_ mother _, to worry about my son.” She looked at him sadly. “I just…” She looked at some far off place for a moment, “I don’t want the last time I see you to be at a hospital.” She bit her lip and gazed at her son with a weary expression._

 _Jim's blood ran cold as he felt his stomach plummet. “You won’t,” Jim promised as he put a hand on his mom’s arm. “I promise.” The smile physically hurt him to do, but he knew it was what she needed to see. What_ he _needed her to see._

_Barbra looked at him, her expression becoming more and more unreadable before she finally looked away. “There’s pizza in the fridge.” She whispered, hand gripping the banister of the stairwell tightly as she turned to ascend it. “Heat yourself up some before you go to bed.” She reminded him as she moved away from Jim’s reach._

_Later that night Jim pretended the sobs he heard from his mother’s room were actually her laughing, as he scrunched his face up and burrowed deeper under the covers. He hoped the fight with Gunmar would be over soon._

When Jim awoke the next morning he’d found a note left by his mom that said she was called in for an emergency and would be back later. He paid little mind to it, choosing to leave the note on the counter as he ate breakfast and then quickly went upstairs to change.

He was in the act of pulling off his shirt when a flash of blue caught his attention and he looked in the mirror. He didn’t see anything right away, but when he tilted his head up ever so slightly…

Small blue dots, like glitter, reflected the light on his face as he stared in disbelief. Curious, he dragged a nail across the smattering of blue under his eyes and noticed that the surface felt rough. _That’s odd,_ Jim thought to himself as he scratched at his side where he was itchy. _Did someone put glitter balm on my face yesterday?_ Jim tried to recall but couldn’t think of any instances of this.

“Maybe it’s just something dried on.” Jim thought to himself as he wet a washcloth and rubbed. That had to be it, the substance had dried on his face overnight and had stuck to his pores-!

*** _shrrrk_ * **

The sound of string being pulled and torn at caused him to halt his actions. He moved the rag away from his face as he stared in astonishment at the damage done to it.

“Wh- “, Jim said puzzled as he stared at the now ripped apart rag he held in his hands. He traced his reflection back in the mirror and noticed green terry cloth string hanging on the bridge of his nose.

Jim panicked.

“ _Okay_ , that’s really not normal,” Jim noted as he plucked the string off his face and caught a glimpse of the blue dots. He swore they almost appeared to be glowing.

Frightened, Jim quickly grabbed a hoodie from his closet and pulled it over his head. He also fumbled around until he found a pair of shades and quickly tossed them on. “I really don’t have time for this!” Jim grumbled as he looked at the time and realized he was going to be late if he didn’t leave soon. “Hopefully this will hide everything until I can get some answers!” Jim prayed as he ran down the stairs into the garage where his Vespa was parked. _I hope Toby doesn’t mind the new getup…_ Jim thought to himself as he sped down the highway, ignoring the strange tingling sensation running down his arms and legs.

* * *

 

“Sorry, sorry! I slept in late!” Toby huffed as he rounded the corner of the building on his bike as the tension in Jim’s body eased.

He noticed the slightly frazzled look on Toby’s face and raised an eyebrow. “Did Arrgh try to groom you again?” He asked, holding back a chuckle as Toby groaned.

“ _Ugh_ , yes. He’s done this like, four times now. I’m gonna have to talk to him about it.” He frowned before looking fully at Jim’s outfit. “What’s with the getup? It’s not like it’s cold out.” Toby asked confused as Jim sighed.

“ _Shush!_ Don’t make a scene!” Jim hissed as he hunched into himself and Toby backed off. “I woke up with this weird blue glitter under my eyes,” Jim explained as he lowered the sunglasses to allow Toby to see. Toby’s eyes got large as he let out a small gasp.

“I think it’s a Trollhunter thing, knowing my luck, but it couldn’t have picked a _worse_ time to happen with mom getting suspicious about everything.” He grumbled as he put his sunglasses back on and held the door open for Toby.

“Dude, you do know you can tell her, right?” Toby reminded Jim, “It’s not like the Troll Council can come knocking down your door and she’s already met Blinky; well, in human form anyway.” Toby chuckled nervously as Jim’s shoulders tensed up even more.

“Like this?” Jim waved his arms about in an exasperated manner. “She already thinks the worst; no, this will only set her off more…” He whispered the last part as they sat down at a booth.

“What are we having to drink today boys?” Their waitress, Molly, suddenly appeared and asked them with the chipperness of someone having one too many cappuccinos in the morning.

“Banana split milkshake for me,” Toby said confident, as Jim placed his order as well.

Molly nodded as she wrote the information down, “Alrighty, I’ll be back with those soon!” She called as Jim lowered his hoodie.

“This is really creeping me out Tobes,” Jim admitted as he removed his sunglasses and Toby stared at his face fully.

“Wow, that’s uh. That’s definitely blue. Is it glowing?” He asked concerned as he reached over to touch his face as Jim flinched back and slumped in his seat.

“Stop it! People are staring.” Jim hissed as Toby backed off looking slightly wounded. “Can you think of anything I can do to cover this up until I can figure out how I’m going to explain this?” He asked worriedly.

Toby hummed in thought, “Well, you could always use a concealer or makeup. Though you’re going to need a lot judging by all those marks.” He pointed to the various specks closest to his eyes.

“Do you even think makeup will work on troll magic?” Jim asked as Toby opened his mouth to reply.

“Here we go! One banana split, and one strawberry milkshake!” Molly smiled as she set the frozen concoctions down on the table. She pulled out her pad and clicked the button on her pen, “Anything else I can get you?” She asked.

“Some French fries please,” Toby said between bites of banana as Molly nodded. “Sure thing Cinnabon, I’ll put the order in.” She smirked as Toby and Jim resumed their conversation and Toby stared at Jim’s face.

“You know, now that the light’s hitting them are you sure it’s even glitter stuff? They kind of look like tiny topazes.” Toby asked as Jim made a face.

“I’m not sure of anything, I just really, _really_ , hope it’s gone before the end of the day,” Jim said as he shrunk more into his seat and he put his sunglasses back on.

“Sorry, they’re just so fascinating!” Toby said with restrained glee. “Like, I get it’s serious,” Toby said looking over at Jim, “But, can you imagine if it _is_ something to do with being a Trollhunter? Like, maybe all trollhunters get cool tattoos after they’ve proved their worth or something! Man, I really wish we still had access to the Hero’s Forge and the Void, they’d probably know.” Toby said.

Jim perked up a bit, “Maybe...” He hummed in thought.

“ _Oh_ _no_ , I know that look. What are you thinking bro?” Toby looked over at Jim with a frown.

“I’m thinking maybe we sneak back into Trollmarket and see if the ancient Trollhunters can help us,” Jim explained.

“Jim, no. You know I’m always here for you but _that is a bad idea!”_ He whispered frantically as Molly came around with the fries and they both awkwardly grinned at her as she walked off.

“Okay, okay. Maybe we should bring it up with Blinks first,” Jim rubbed his neck looking sheepish.

Toby took a fry and ate it. “Darn tootin’,” He mumbled as he made a pleased grunt in between bites of food. “These are some good fries. I’m diggin’ the spicy taste.” He hummed in thought as Jim mimicked him and took a fry as well.

“Let me try.” Jim said as he popped the fry into his mouth, “Wow, I wonder what the seasoning is?” Jim added as the seasoning pleasantly burned his mouth on the way down as he took another sip of the milkshake.

“Dunno.” Toby shrugged, “It’s got a kind of a hazelnut aftertaste to it. Wait, no, no… It’s walnuts. Definitely walnuts.” Toby noted as Jim hummed in agreement.

“Huh, wonder why...” He thought as he took another bite and felt something _wrong_. Jim frowned perplexedly. “My tongue feels funny.” He tried to articulate to Toby confused as his tongue flapped about uselessly. He sounded like a dying whale.

Toby laughed before getting choked on a fry. “Leave it to you to make such a face, I don’t know what you’re saying.” He slurred as Jim felt his stomach plummet to the ground. _Something was wrong._

“Uh, Toby? I think we should-,“ A shrill sound interrupted his thoughts, making his ears throb as suddenly the ground began to sway under his feet and people began shouting.

“Fire! _Fire!”_ Someone in the restaurant screamed, as Jim shakily turned to Toby who looked spaced out. The fire alarm had been pulled.

Jim knew he needed to do something about it. Something to help people but his head was swimming.

“Jiim _mm?”_ Toby tried to call through the alarm, but it sounded like he was underwater.

Jim's arm shook from holding himself up, trying furiously to steady his feet as his eyes went cross. A few seconds later his arm slipped, gravity pulling the rug from under his feet and his consciousness went with it.

* * *

 

Toby didn’t know what to expect when he woke up.

Correction, he expected to see Arrgh looming over his bed like a hobo and telling him to get up. Therefore, he was surprised instead to wake up in a white room with no one else around.

“Woah, did I die?” Toby asked confused as he got up from the cot he’d been laying on and looked around. The room was rather standard, except there were no windows, just four plain white walls and he couldn’t find a door or any specific exit. He didn’t like the sense of unease creeping up his spine.

“Hello?” He called but no one answered. He began to feel antsy, his hands reaching for his ‘fun-sized’ Warhammer he kept on his belt only to grasp air. _His weapon wasn’t on him_.

“Okay, time to panic.” Toby laughed worriedly, as he began to check his pockets to see what else was missing.

Before he could worry too much though, a door suddenly appeared to his left and opened, revealing a rather baffled looking Jim as he nearly stumbled forwards onto the ground from the lack of support.

“Jim!” Toby called surprised as he ran over to help him, “Did you die too?” He asked, his mind still considering the possibility that this was nothing more than a dream.

“Considering that my soul goes to the Void Between Worlds when I die I don’t think so.” Jim frowned as a chill ran down Toby’s spine.

The Void, right. Every Trollhunter went there to help guide the next chosen; with Jim being the current wielder of the Amulet. He’d forgotten that his destiny sort of tied him to a single afterlife. Toby’s heart ached at the thought of Jim being stuck there for all of eternity without his best bud right next to him.

Toby mentally slapped himself. Now was not the time to be mopey! “Right. So then where are we?” Toby asked as Jim frowned and the door behind them shut once more.

“I don’t know, I just woke up in a room like this and leaned against the wall. Then I fell into here.” Jim rubbed his tender head, the blue specs on his face seeming to shimmer even brighter under the white light.

Toby looked around once more, “Do you think we’d find the exit if we leaned against a wall in here too?” He asked.

“That won’t be necessary.” A voice, a rather familiar terrifying voice, said as another doorway opened up and out walked a man wearing brown formal attire.

“Strickler?” “Strickler…” Both boys said with varying degrees of shock and apprehension.

Principal Strickler entered the room wearing a faint smirk on his face as he eyed the two boys and fiddled with a pen in his grip. A woman followed behind him and Toby recognized her as their waitress Molly who’d served them the poisoned fries.

“Thank you Molly for their safe delivery. You may go.” Strickler said politely as Molly bowed and left without another word, still wearing her same outfit from before.

“I should’ve known you were behind all this,” Jim growled as Strickler studied the boy.

Strickler chuckled, “It was a joint effort I assure you, but I mean you no harm.” He said with a rather tired look written across his face.

“Then what does kidnapping us fall under?” Jim taunted as he waited for Strickler to take the bait.

Strickler frowned, “It was the safest way to get your allies’ attention.” He stated simply.

Jim snorted as he crossed his arms as he faced him, “You could’ve just called you know. You literally know where I live.” Jim said as he threw his hands up in the air and muttered to himself in disbelief.

“I was not referring to you.” Strickler clarified as Jim did a double take.

“What?” “What?” Jim and Toby asked confused as the air rippled around them and a shadow portal suddenly appeared.

“Ah, right on time.” Strickler acted like he was not surprised at all as Claire, Arrgh, Blinky, and Not Enrique came out of the portal ready to attack.

“Jim!” Claire called, pointing her staff towards the enemy in the room as Strickler backed up.

“We’ve come to rescue you!” Blinky yelled as Arrgh ran to scoop them up. “Quickly, retreat to the portal!” Blinky yelled as everyone began booking it back the way they came, taking with them two very confused boys.

“Leaving already?” Strickler called as suddenly a wall appeared in front of them, cutting off their escape.

“No!” Claire gasped as everyone began to skid on the smooth floor from having to stop suddenly, and nearly crashed into each other. Arrgh growled and turned around to snarl at Stickler, preparing to attack him.

“I’m afraid I can’t you let leave just yet.”  Strickler apologizes as all the walls fall away to reveal a much bigger facility. Toby sees a bunch of Janus order changelings starting to surround them.

“Ah, Fraggletack,” Blinky swore as Jim’s form slumped defeated and the changelings around them moved slightly closer.

“Please do not be alarmed.” A female changeling approached. “We were once enemies but now we are not.” She said, her voice carrying a slight accent with it, unlike anything Jim had heard before.

“We speak the truth Trollhunter,” Nomura said as she revealed herself from the masses and Jim looked up in disbelief.

“Nomura?!” Jim called out in surprise as she shot him a crooked smile.

“Surprised to see me?” She laughed, as she tossed Jim his amulet he didn’t realize he wasn’t wearing, and Toby his Warhammer. Jim caught the amulet in his hands, feeling the ancient magic swirl around him soothingly, as Toby fumbled and missed the catch by a few centimeters, resulting in him having to pick the Warhammer up off the ground.

“Okay, just what exactly is going on here? Why did you kidnap Toby and Jim?” Claire demanded as the changelings lowered their ears in shame.

“Forgive us Champion. We knew not how else to call you.” A green changeling spoke as Claire backtracked.

“Wha-?” She asked baffled as Strickler approached the team.

“We knew if we just showed up at your house there would be problems.” He explained, “So the next logical solution with the least bloodshed was to deceive you into thinking your Trollhunter was in trouble.” He said as he bowed at Claire.

“Okay, I’m lost. What does this have to do with anything?” Toby asked.

Strickler blinked confused, “I thought it was obvious. The Pale Lady has chosen your female sorceress as her Champion.”

Claire fainted.


	4. Chapter 3: Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an olive branch is given and a deal is struck...

Jim snarled, “You expect me to believe that pack of lies?” He challenged as Toby and Blinkus helped support Claire’s weight and they waved smelling salt over her. There were times Jim wondered if Blinky secretly had a stash of human things in his pockets, waiting to be utilized on one of the many adventures they got into, and Blinky just pretended he didn’t know he had them.

“Whether you believe it or not, I care little. The Janus Order has waited centuries for the Pale Lady to speak to us once more; and speak she has, in the form of showing us her Champion.” Strickler explained as several more changelings begin filling in the gaps between their escape and themselves. Jim was starting to feel rather uneasy from the close proximity of so many beings.

“You’re serious,” Jim said stunned as he observed Strickler’s carefully constructed face and tried to find a weakness, a crack, in his mask that would give him away. He found none.

“Indeed.” Strickler nodded as Claire began to stir. The changelings backed up as if spooked, allowing the group to move about comfortably.

“Wha-? What just happened? J-Jim? Is Jim okay?!” Clair said as she slowly awoke, panic written across her face as Arrgh steadied her as she looked around. She seemed to settle once she saw Jim not too far away and sighed relieved as she let the adrenaline fade from her system and leaned against Arrgh for support.

Jim caught himself blushing.

“Sorry for the rather abrupt introduction Miss Claire, but I believe we have much to discuss.” Strickler apologized as Claire turned to face him.

“She’s not talking to you, or your kind, without us!” Blinky growled in warning, moving in front of Claire and Arrgh as he stuck an accusing finger towards Strickler’s chest and his nostrils flared up in a challenging sort of manner. Strickler, being the ever cool and collected man/changeling that he was, reasonably backed up to give him space.

“I wouldn’t ask for anything different,” Strickler admitted as most of the changelings had moved from the room, as if sensing the need for privacy, allowing easy access to the exit should they decide to get up and leave.

 _It’s a sign of trust_. Claire realized as her functioning cognizance kicked back in. _They want to show us that the ball is in our court._ She hummed in thought as Strickler continued.

“Nomura, would you be so kind as to set up a room for us and maybe some refreshments?” Strickler turned and asked the pink changeling as she frowned and muttered something off-handed about ‘the dynamics of power being reversed’, but nevertheless turned to leave the giant room.

“We’ll be with you in just a moment.” Strickler thanked her as she maneuvered her hands in a rather rude jester and walked out the door with a loud slam as Strickler winced unhappily.

“We weren’t sure what to expect when you arrived, you understand.” Strickler explained, “Most of us feared death by your hands for the assistance of helping Gunmar.” He said nervously, fiddling with a pen he’d kept in his pocket that only Jim had noticed now.

“So you did help him escape.” Blinky scowled as Strickler returned the look.

“No.” He replied instantly, “The Janus Order provided Gunmar and his servants shelter for a brief period of time because we believed The Pale Lady had spoken to us through one of his advisors.” Strickler frowned, “It was a farce, mind you, we had very much known it was, but…” He sighed, “It had been a light in the dark for so long. We had hoped, lied to ourselves, that this could be the answer. The response we had been waiting for.” His face fell, and Claire swore the lights got dimmer for a moment. “Lot of good that did.” He huffed, as he straightened the fabric on his shirt, “I return only to find the remnants of a scattered organization hiding underneath the bodies of their fallen comrades and a gaping hole where the front door should’ve been.”

“So you took the chain of command,” Jim said, as Strickler pinched the bridge of his nose looking frustrated.

“Not on purpose, though I’m not complaining.” He said as a blue changeling interrupted them and signaled that their conference room was prepared. Strickler nodded and looked at the group for confirmation, as they all turned to each other, shrugged- well actually Claire initiated it and everyone mimicked her- and got up to follow Strickler and the changeling out of the room.

“After the death of Scaarbach and most of his followers, it was only natural that leadership be restored to me.” Strickler explained as they rounded a corner, “I’ve been trying to tell the Order for years that we didn’t need Gunmar to be strong, and well, you’ve seen the results from your last visit.” He said as everyone frowned and they stopped in front of what appeared to be the entrance to the Janitor’s closet.

“Ah, here we are. Thank you, Edmund.” Strickler thanked the blue-eyed, blue-skinned changeling as he grinned happily and left to attend to his own duties. “My apologies for it not being the best we can offer,” Strickler said as he opened the door and ushered everyone in through it, “Most of the rooms are still under construction from the attacks so we made this a makeshift office.” He explained as the entrance gave way to a rather plush looking room with red pillows adorning beige couches centered around a circular table with finger foods placed on a tray.

Not Enrique oohed in surprise as he appeared from his hiding spot on Arrgh’s back and began munching on the food. Blinky pretended to ignore the annoying little imp as he pigged out nearby, and instead turned his focus towards Strickler while rolling his eyes in exasperation.

“Is there anything I can get anyone before we start?” Strickler asked as they sat down.

Toby went to raise his hand but Arrgh pushed it back down.

“Very well, let us begin. Madam Claire I’m sure you have many questions.” Strickler said as the mood once again took a more serious tone.

“Uh, I guess?” Claire shrugged as she looked at Strickler rather lost, “I’m not great at coming up with questions on the spot.” She laughed nervously, “Though I kinda did want to know, how do you know this ‘Pale Lady’ or whatever has picked me to be her champion? Who is she? And why suddenly now?” She asked nervously as Jim placed a comforting hand on her own. If anyone asked about how red Claire’s cheeks were at the current moment, she would say it was because she was having an allergic reaction to Blinky’s weird troll smelling salt, and not because her heart was beating a mile a minute.

“I’m afraid that is a much longer story than can be told in one sitting.” Strickler apologized, “However, to sum it up, the Pale Lady was a powerful sorcerer; able to control the very shadows from under our feet. She wielded the same staff you use in battle, and bestowed upon us changelings the ability to walk in the daylight.” He said fondly, “We owe her much and the Order has pledged themselves to following her.” He explained as he pointed at Claire’s shadow staff.

“That staff cannot be wielded by just anyone, it must be one of a courageous and daring soul, and can only be used to its fullest when a soul matches the description. Hence the reason I know that the Pale Lady has chosen you.” Strickler explained.

“What about Angor Rot?” Claire asked dubiously, her mind desperately trying to find the loophole in his logic because she just _can’t_ be the Pale Lady’s sorcerer, right? She didn’t even know who that was and since Blinky didn’t know either she couldn’t be real. There had to be some other logical reasoning.

“Angor Rot did not wield the staff so much as the staff wielded him.” Strickler clarified, “He was a favored puppet of hers, and she allowed him to channel her power through it to do her bidding; or the bidding of the one who wore the ring.” Strickler winced as he rubbed his left hand thoughtfully.

 _Oh right, he’d wielded Angor Rot’s ring right before Jim destroyed it._ Claire remembered. It must have haunted the man to think about how easily Jim and the rest of them had taken down Angor Rot’s golems and the troll himself, sorta… Claire still occasionally suffered from flashbacks about those battles. It was a wonder no one’s head had been cleaved off during those fights. Give her goblins any day over that glass golem. _Yeesh_ …

Jim looked towards Claire with concern, as if reading her thoughts. She mouthed back to him that she was okay.

“I don’t like this… If the staff thingy can only be used by those connected to the Pale Lady, why hasn’t she contacted Claire yet?” Toby asked.

“I’d imagine that she is waiting for a better time, probably one without much interruption so she can explain things. Regardless, the Order has seen enough, and by my authority, we extend an olive branch of peace and service to you and your allies Miss Claire.” Strickler said as he pulled out something that oddly looked like a crystal in one hand before Blinkus snatched it away and held it up to the lighting.

“ _You kept a piece of Vendel’s staff!?_ ” Blinky said surprised as he quickly pocketed the stone and eyed him carefully.

“Awesome!” Toby exclaimed, but Jim didn’t buy it.

“So just like that, huh? After all of this fighting, you’re just going to willingly listen to us? Even help?” Jim asked warily as Strickler looked at him pensively.

“We will listen to whatever our Champion or the Pale Lady has to say.” Strickler replied, “If you think this extends to you, Trollhunter, it does not.” He smirked, “Even the Order knows who to follow.” Strickler said as Jim felt something within him wanting to tear that smug look off his face and feed it to the goblins. Instead, he took a deep breath and unclenched his fists as he reminded himself that fighting would get them nowhere in this situation and that Strickler wasn’t actively trying to provoke him into a battle. _Not yet anyway…_ Jim huffed as he kept that comment to himself.

“Huh? But I’m not someone to follow, Jim is.” Claire said confused, as Strickler laughed.

“I’d imagine you are more of a capable leader than you think.” He smiled, “The Trollhunter should be thankful to have someone like you nearby. You have such an inquisitive mind; I can see now why our Mistress has chosen you.” He turned around to look at everyone, “Having said that, you have already accepted the Order’s peace offering, there is no declining our service now.” Strickler explained with a slight edge in his voice. Everyone looked away guiltily, save for Jim who eyed Strickler directly.

“So if Claire told you guys to return all the babies from the Darklands, would you?” Jim asked as everyone froze.

“Jim, maybe _don’t ask that first?_ ” Today hissed as Strickler sighed.

“If only that were simple.” He said.

“What do you mean?” Jim asked confused.

“Many of the Darkland children are over hundreds of years old, Master Jim.” Blinky explained, “The magic there is strong, and can preserve a life almost indefinitely. Should you attempt to return them here they’d likely perish one way or another.” He fiddled with his top arm hands in a nervous fashion.

“They would turn to ash,” Strickler said, not sugar coating it. “A few have tried in the past. The magic keeping them essentially immortal leaves the moment they enter the other side and they suddenly accelerate in growth until they reach old age and there is nothing left of them to preserve.”

“Not ta' mention the thousands of changelings still kickn’ it here on Earth.” Not Enrique butted in, “They would all have to up an’ leave their jobs for fear of their lives, and _some of us_ actually have positions of political power they can’t just go an’ abandon at the drop of a hat.” The tiny green changeling pointedly avoided Strickler’s gaze as he said this, turning his attention back to the tray of food that a changeling had come by and restocked.

Strickler sighed, “That is why we cannot simply return the Darkland children.” He explained as everyone looked at each other uneasily.

“Okay fine, would you at least _not_ kidnap anymore babies?” Jim offered as he threw his hands up in defeat.

“That we can do.” Strickler nodded, “I’ll see who we can spare to inform the others, and see if we can return the most recent children back to their homes without so much of a fuss.” He said.

“That would be appreciated, thank you, Strickler,” Claire said kindly, as she suddenly felt ten years older just from speaking those few words.

“Well, that’s great! Just great! I’m so glad that we could work something out, how about you guys? Yes? Fantastic! Okay then, guess we’d better head back everyone and tend to things; wouldn’t want Trollmarket to burn down while we’re gone!” Blinky exclaimed suddenly as he stood up and clapped his hands together looking at everyone with a funny face.

“Uh, okay? I guess we can head back that way, where’s the-”

“Head right, then take the elevator up.” Strickler supplied for Toby as the boy looked towards him thankful.

“Right, thanks for everything,” Jim said rather antsy himself, as everyone got up to follow a nervously bouncy Blinky.

“Come on Not Enrique, it’s time to head back,” Claire called as the little changeling perked his ears up at hearing the sound of Claire’s voice and stopped eating.

“Ya, ya, just give me a sec’!” He replied as he snagged a turkey leg on his way out and Strickler watched him go. He sighed and shook his head as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

“Something’s strange about those two’s relationship.” He hummed to himself as he turned to deal with wherever Nomura had gotten off to in his absence. Their champion would be needing a bodyguard after all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE! XD
> 
> But in all seriousness, I just sorta crashed after finals so I don't really have much of an excuse for putting this off other than lack of motivation.
> 
> Rushed this chapter a little bit, but only because I wanted to get it out before Trollhunters airs their next season, so sorry if the chapter is kinda on the shorter side.  
> Anyways, I'm so glad you guys liked the previous chapter~! It was a blast to write and I loved seeing you guys react to Claire and Jim and all the team. I've planned this story to focus on more than just Jim becoming a troll, so keep your eyes peeled for some crazy stuff to go down in future chapters.
> 
> Love u guys and all the comments you send my way. Hope you're having a good summer ^w^


End file.
